


The Ice Queen

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt: When Scullys hands are really cold she puts them on Mulder to warm up, but she started doing this fairly early on in their partnership





	The Ice Queen

“Mulder can you turn the heating up please?”

“Hmm?”

“Mulder.” He felt a jab in his side and broke free from his thoughts, looking down in time to see his partner fumble with the heating controls inside the car.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s freezing.”

“The heating’s already on full,” he told her, just as she saw for herself and sat back in her seat with a huff.

“It’s freezing.” Scully curled herself up into a little ball on the passenger seat and tried to cover her hands with her coat. “I can’t get warm.”

“I’m sorry,” he told her. And he was too, not just for the fact the car’s heating system didn’t rival the temperature of the sun. He was sorry that they were still out here, parked in front of a suspected murderer’s house on surveillance, waiting for him to make a move so they could go after him. He was sorry it was getting late and it was damn cold outside. He was sorry for a lot of things. “Do you have any gloves?” He looked on helplessly as Scully began rubbing her hands together in a bid to get warm.

“I didn’t think I’d need them.”

“Right.” They were supposed to have been relieved by two other agents by now, but Agents James and O’ Connor had already made their excuses, claiming they were going to be late because they were following up on a lead. Mulder suspected they’d seen the weather report and decided to stay in the warm for as long as they could. Scully did too if her reaction to their phone call was anything to go by, her mutterings turning the air blue. “Here, you can have my coat.” Mulder shifted forward in his seat, ready to remove his jacket but Scully’s words stopped him in his tracks. “Don’t be stupid Mulder, it’s too cold for you to go without a coat.”

“I’m fine.”

“I’m not taking your jack…what do you mean you’re fine?”

“I’m not feeling the cold, not as much as you anyway…Jesus Scully!” Mulder yelped as Scully reached out and touched his cheeks with her cold hands. He struggled out of her grip and threw himself against the driver door, his eyes narrowed in mock indignation. “You’re freezing!”

“That’s what I’ve been telling you!”

“Your hands are like ice.”

“Tell me about it.”

“That’s what you get for being so tiny and eating all that rabbit food instead of a decent meal.” Moving back into his seat, Mulder reached out and took hold of his partner’s hands, wincing as he felt the cold once again. Rather than let go, he began rubbing them, trying to warm her hands up with the temperature of his own.

“Mul –” Scully tried to pull away but he held tight and shook his head.

“I’m just warming up the Ice Queen,” he said with a smirk, though inwardly he hoped he hadn’t overstepped the mark. They’d only been partners a matter of months, and he didn’t want to push Scully away. Despite his initial reservations, he liked her and he wanted her to stick around. Thankfully Scully shot him a playful smile as she allowed herself to relax, making no further moves to pull away.

“The Ice Queen?”

“No one’s hands should be that cold Scully, it’s not normal.”

“You’re not normal to be this warm.”

“Ah but I bet you’re grateful for my warmth now, aren’t you?” Sure enough Scully was slowly feeling her temperature return to normal.

“I guess you are useful for some things,” she replied with a shrug.

“Fox Mulder, human radiator at your service.”

“I’ll remember that next time I forget my gloves.”

“Who needs gloves when I’m around, hey –”

“Mulder!” Scully suddenly looked away, her eyes focused ahead of her. Mulder followed her gaze and saw their suspect making his way to his car. Composing himself, Mulder regretfully let go of his partner’s hands and fumbled for the car keys, waiting for their suspect to drive off before he started up the car and followed him, the moment he shared with Scully now over. The next time Scully forgot her gloves, her human radiator was there to warm her up once again.


End file.
